


Squad Goals: Hope Zion and Maggie's love life (Lintz story)

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Dating, F/F, Lintz - Freeform, Love Story, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: Because yeah, they slept together. Jokes, Jabs, and banters that are centered on Dr. Maggie Lin and her one, Dr. Sydney Katz





	Squad Goals: Hope Zion and Maggie's love life (Lintz story)

Same working title as the video I made.

A shameless advertising of something I worked hard for. Kindly check it out. Everything will be on Youtube's description. 

Thoughts:  
Mix a long weekend, Saving Hope Maration, Maggie's "Blackeye" (Latte with 3 shots of espresso) and a little obsession, I just found out that their sex life was not exactly a secret. In fact, it was all over Season 3-5 If you just knew where to look.

Here is the link:  
https://youtu.be/hbEeb1BowSk

Disclaimer: Saving Hope is not mine. Credits to the respective owners. Happy Watching.


End file.
